


A Voice from Beyond

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha convinces Tony to come to the séance she's holding.





	A Voice from Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 Prompt: séance

“A séance?” Tony asked Natasha. “Don’t you think it’s a bit silly?” 

“After all you’ve seen, you have trouble with talking to the dead? Really? A hundred year old man, a woman who can make you see things with her own mind, a man who turns into a green giant and you! You fly around in a suit that looks like a comic book hero!” Natasha was just getting warmed up. 

“So who are you planning on contacting?” he asked, knowing she was going to do as she pleased anyway. 

“Coulson.” 

“Coulson was a good guy. I miss him popping up and annoying me.” Coulson had been persistent in his pursuit of Iron Man for Fury’s team; that was for sure.

“So will you come?” she asked again.

“Not going to leave me alone, are you?” 

She shook her head. “Nope.” 

“Rogers coming?” 

“Yes. He’s convince it’s BS, but he’s loyal,” she shot back. 

“All right. On Halloween? That’s pretty hokey.” 

“When else would you have one?” she asked. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll be there.” 

Natasha pulled out her phone as she left Stark’s workshop. “He’s in. Man, are they in for a shock.”

This Halloween would be one they’d never forget!

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
